theadventuresofsharkboyandlavagirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavagirl
Queen of Za Warudo, Lavagirl is one of the superheroes Max smashes in his dreams. She is another superhero who protects max. Her powers include general thermal manipulation, production of light, and shooting lava out of her vagina. She is an ally and friend of Sharkboy. At first she thinks that she is evil and destroys everything she touches but she later learns that she is the light needed to defeat The Ruiner of Dream Journals. Personality She is very Porpy to everyone, especially to Max and Sharkboy. But she sometimes can get very Porpy. While she was sleepwalking, she almost Porpied, but Sharkboy covers her mouth in Irate Gamer DVDs, until she sneezes out lava, throwing Sharkboy to the ground and mounting him like a Bronco. When she wakes up from sleepwalking, she gets Mad Max. Histporpy Lava Girl got her name when she was introduced to the Fire Hot girls club who dance for older men for money. She danced there 4-5 nights a week and made bank. She ended up meeting Shark Boy who at the time was known as Big Fishy Papi. Big Fishy Papi was shortened to BFP. They began to hang out and rip fat vapes together sitting on grass watching the sunset. How flipping cute. Lava Girl and BFP began to see each other off and on because just like Tobuscus he was abusive and awful to all his women. Beating them and drugging them. How charming. Unlike Tobuscus he didn't make money off of screaming like a fucking idiot. He made cold hard cash off his Shark Meth which Lava Girl helped him sell. The Shark Meth was next to dirt cheap ending up in more drug abuse then before. Lava Girl met a younger boy named Max. Who took her in and treated her like the princess she was. BFP came back into her life as soon as he heard the news about Lava Girl turning her life around. Things were fine for about a week. Until BFP slipped some fish drugs into her fire drink. She overdosed May.11th 2013 and her flame burnt out. She cremated herself because shes made of fucking fire and turned to ashes. Blowing away in the wind. All those who were hit with the ashes got incredibly high, damning many to a serious case of the munchies, which resulted in many fatal car accidents as everyone tried to get to Costco. No one was safe, no one was allowed to escape without a little piece of her. Rip in pepperonis Lava Girl. You will be missed at Fire Hot girls Club She was brought back to life by Robert Rodriguez, though, in case there ever needed to be a wicked cool sequel. Super-powers Lava: She can control and shoot lava because movie. Cartman: Yeah, but you know what? That whole part about lighting farts is bullshit. You can't do that. Kenny: (Yeah, you can!) Cartman: and turns No way. Kenny: (Yes you can. You can too light a fart on fire.) Cartman: Okay, Kenny. I'll bet you a hundred dollars you can't light a fart on fire. Kenny: (Yes you can. Check it out.) out a match and lights a fart on fire, then laughs. His parka erupts in flames and he screams in horror Stan: Holy shit, dude! Cartman: Ah! Oh my God! Hey! beating Kenny with a stick Aw, shit! Aw, shit! Stan: forward and yells Help! Somebody do something! back Cartman: stick lights up Ahh! This stick is on fire! [an ambulance rushes up and stops, but a Russell's Salt truck rushes up and bumps it away. The truck bed lifts up at the front end and dumps the salt on Kenny.] Kenny: (Ooowww!) ambulance siren dies and the pile of salt doesn't move Stan: boys stare at the truck Oh my God, you killed Kenny! Kyle: You bastard! Cartman: Wow, I guess you can light a fart on fire, huh? Super strength: For some reason, she has super-strength. Maybe it's because she can harden the lava in her muscles, I dunno. Flight: She can spray lava out of her legs and urethra to boost herself vertically, like that one firefighter with a hose jetpack. Pyrokinesis: With her lava powers she can make fire. No shit. lava mimicry: She is all lava and is also made out of lava. What the fuck is that: She melted herself into lava to escape from George Lopez. Which is actually kind of horrifying, when you think about it. Super durability: She is really durable becuse she's lava. Once again, no real explanation. Weakness: Water: Obvious as fuck. Sexual tension: Lavagirl will sometimes get caught up in fantasies where she gets the succ from WWE superstar Dio Brando. The FitnessGram™ 20-Meter PACER Test: The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start. Relationships *Sharkboy- Seen fucking at the end of the movie (he ate that flaming pussy up yo) *Max - Max is the proud father of Lavagirl. Well, figurative father. After all, he was the one who brought her to life through his dreams. I guess. I can't make sense of any of this. *Ice Princess - Lavagirl is gay for the ice lady. Category:Females Category:Characters